


Hivestay-Party Plotmasters

by bifocalCurious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifocalCurious/pseuds/bifocalCurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Terezi pass up sleeping for the day in favor of hashing out some serious RP plans and having shipping shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hivestay-Party Plotmasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LupaDracolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/gifts).




End file.
